1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking utensils and more particularly pertains to a new portable cooking utensil for creating toasted marshmallows while outdoors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking utensils is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooking utensils heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cooking utensils include U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,851 to McManus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,813 to Kopke; U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,406 to DaSambiagio; U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,010 to Manska; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,651 to Groeneweg; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,746 to Knuth et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable cooking utensil. The inventive device includes a grill portion comprised of a plurality of concentric rings. The plurality of concentric rings include an innermost ring and an outermost ring. A central container is secured within the innermost ring of the grill portion. A removable container is received within the central container.
In these respects, the portable cooking utensil according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating toasted marshmallows while outdoors.